


This Life’s Pretty Nice

by SaltyDonuts



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, johnny likes to cook, peter is stupid sometimes, these boys love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDonuts/pseuds/SaltyDonuts
Summary: He carefully put his hands on Peter’s pants, ready to take them off. Until his wrist was grabbed by his boyfriend’s hand. Johnny froze and looked at Peter. “Pete? We can stop if you want, we don’t have to keep going.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	This Life’s Pretty Nice

**Author's Note:**

> TW!! :: implied past sexual assault, 
> 
> nothing explicit but still

Johnny was excited. Yeah, he lost his virginity when he was seventeen and he’s twenty-three now, but this was _Peter_.

He and Peter have been dating for a year, and now was the first time they ever actually did _it_. Johnny was pretty sure he was in love with the brunette, so this was a pretty big deal for him. 

He sat Peter down on the bed and smiled at him. He kissed Johnny and let out a breathy laugh that made Johnny’s smile grow wider. He carefully led Peter to lay down on the bed and looked at Peter for confirmation. Johnny saw him glance at the blond’s hands and nod. 

He carefully put his hands on Peter’s pants, ready to take them off. Until his wrist was grabbed by his boyfriend’s hand. Johnny froze and looked at Peter. “Pete? We can stop if you want, we don’t have to keep going.” He got no response, but the hand never left his wrist. 

Johnny felt anxiety creep into his chest the longer the silence dragged. He got off from on top of Peter and placed a hand on Peter’s cheek, “You okay?”

Peter didn’t reply, but he sat up and let go of Johnny’s wrist. Johnny saw his eyebrows furrow, and the hazel eyes refused to look in his direction. Johnny frowned, confused as to why Peter was acting like this. Was he uncomfortable? Did Johnny do something wrong? He looked over at Peter who was holding his knees to his chest, still silent.

He wanted to move a little closer, but he didn’t want to make the brunette feel more uncomfortable, so he stayed where he was on the bed. “You can tell me anything, I’ll never judge you.” Fuck, maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Was he pressing too much? Had something happened to Peter before? He really hoped nothing did and that Peter just wasn’t ready. He heard Peter sniffle and he saw his eyes water. Johnny shuffled a little closer, but he didn’t touch Peter. He didn’t want to risk anything getting worse. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, baby. I’m here, okay?” Peter laid his head on Johnny’s chest. “Can I- can I touch you?” 

Peter shifted and said a small “yeah.” Johnny wrapped his arms around him and gently held him. He felt a pang of sadness at Peter’s obvious distress and held him just a little tighter. They stayed there in comfortable silence for a bit, at home with each other. Johnny eventually heard Peter take in a shaky breath and say, “I’m sorry.” Johnny softly ran his hand through the brown curls and turned his body heat up just a little.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” Johnny still didn’t know exactly what happened, but he was willing to be there for his boyfriend. He wanted to understand better, but it was up to Peter. 

“Sorry- fuck, sorry- I-“ Peter paused and took in another shaky breath. “I’ve never done it with another guy before like this. And you’re blond too, I just-“ Johnny felt his shirt getting a little wet where Peter’s face was. He thinks he knows where this is going, but he really wishes he didn’t. “Something happened a long time ago with an older guy who was blond too. I didn’t know what it was until... until I told my aunt about it.” Johnny felt his own eyes water, but he stayed quiet and let Peter talk. “But you’re nothing like him, I don’t know why I- I just-“ Johnny kissed the top of Peter’s head and rubbed gentle circles on his back.

“It’s okay, Pete. You don’t need to apologize or justify it somehow. I still- I still love you.” There goes the first time Johnny has ever said it aloud. “I don’t care if we never get to do it or anything. As long as I’m with you I’m happy.” 

Peter buried himself deeper into Johnny’s chest. The blond kept gently rubbing circles and stayed in the same position. He heard Peter sigh, “You deserve someone better, I can’t even-“

“No.” Johnny immediately cut him off and frowned. He carefully had Peter face him, “I love you so much, and I’d never change anything about you.” Peter stared at him for a good minute with his hazel eyes. 

Then his eyes started watering again, but this time his face scrunched up a bit too. In a shaky voice, Peter said, “I love you too. I love you so much, I-“ and then he broke down crying. 

Johnny smiled. “Crybaby.”

Peter let out a wet laugh, “Shut up, I hate you.” Johnny laughed too. Peter looked at him with a warm smile in silence for a bit. He gently held one of Johnny’s hands, “I know you were excited. I wish I could give you everything, but I can’t.”

Johnny placed a small kiss on Peter’s lips, “It’s okay, I couldn’t care less. Like I said, as long as you’re with me, I’m happy.”

———

“This really isn’t necessary.”

Johnny gave Peter a shit-eating smile, “Yes it is.”

Peter sighed. It was 1 PM, and he hadn’t even brushed his teeth yet. Peter should’ve just stayed in bed. Forever. Johnny was overreacting. First, he got woken up with a bunch of little kisses. As much as Peter enjoyed it, he knew it was because of what he had told the blond last night. Johnny usually woke him up with a pillow to the face. 

Now, laid out on the table, was a beautiful and massive breakfast. There was french toast, pancakes, boiled eggs, and bacon. It looked like something out of a magazine. 

“Who says it’s necessary? I don’t.”

“Exactly. I do.” Johnny smiled even wider, with teeth this time. Peter squinted his eyes. 

He sighed again. Whatever. 

Peter sat down with Johnny on the other side. “You don’t need to feel bad for me.”

“I don’t.” Johnny took a bite of french toast, “I just wanna let you know how much I love you.”

Peter could _feel_ his face getting beat red. And when he got red, he got _red_. 

Peter hated pity parties, but this was nice. It was really nice. Johnny was clearly unbelievably proud of the breakfast because he was still smiling. Peter was happy being with him. It was a Saturday. They had slept in. The sun was bright. 

Peter smiled. This was pretty good, actually. He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh the love these boys have for each other 💖💞💞💕💓💗
> 
> let me know what you guys thought and leave kudos if you liked it :))


End file.
